Wings of Light
by DoggylaWuggy
Summary: 4,304 years after Darkstalker's awakening, everything settles down and dragons live in a complete utopia. Well, almost complete. Princess Dawn of the SkyWings loves her mother, the only family she's got left, but has to challenge her for the throne thanks to a stupid new law. She runs away, determined to find a way to change the law with the help of 3 new friends.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Vines nervously shifted his colors. _What if I fail! No, no big deal. I'll just tell_

 _Lime to cut it out. But how will Glamor think?! Will she stop being my friend? Will she laugh at me with Lime? Ugh! I just hope I pass._

"Uhhhhh, Vine?"

Vines spun around to see a pale green RainWing dragonet staring at him

"Oh hey Lime! I am not. Nervous. Nope. Not meeeeeeeeee." Vines sputtered.

Lime inspected Vines.

"Yeah. You're. Definitely. Nervous. Alright." Lime mocked.

"Am! Not!"

"Yeah. You're talking weird. As you always do when you're freaked out."

Vines grunted and turned his back to Lime. _Lime. The same RainWing who always teases me when I am nervous. Just because I talk funny doesn't mean he gets to make fun of me_. His scales slashed red.

"Oooo! Vines. Getting. Mad. Run. For. Lives." The green RainWing teased.

"I so don't talk like that!" Vines hissed. He whirled around, teeth bared.

His normally dark green scales transitioned to blood red.

"Vines?"

Vines looked up. A large pink RainWing glided down in front of him.

Vines swallowed. _This is it. The final results of my exam._ For a dragonet, he was psyched to do venom lessons. The pink RainWing, Sloth, smiled.

"You, young dragonet," Sloth beamed at Vines. "Have passed."

Vines squealed with delight. He had always dreamed to have private venom lessons. Lime just glared at him enviously. As his little brother, Lime never felt happy for Vines, only jealousy. Which was fine by Vines. He yawned and looked up. The sun was burning down in him. He smiled. _Finally. Sun time._ He thought. Vines trotted to his hammock in the tall tree. He nestled nice and snug in his stringy bed and closed his eyes peacefully.

O O O

Vines slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. The RainWing dragonet looked around. The sun was no longer high in the sky. He rubbed his eyes. Vines searched the sky. He gasped. The sun was _gone._ Vines flapped his wings in panic, forgetting he was in a hammock, and tumbled out. He slammed to the ground a sudden pain zapped through his wing. He screamed in agony.

Vines slowly got up. _Wait a minute, there's no need to panic! It's night!_ He slapped his forehead. _Stupid Vines._ The green dragon looked up again. _Huh? Weird. Is it me, or is there no stars, cloud, moon, or any light at all?!_ Vines rubbed his eyes again. There was some lights. In the sky were cracks of tiny slits of light. _But skies don't "leak" light!_ Vines' suspicion grew.

 _SNAP!_ He whirled around. In the dim light, Vines could see a shadowy figure slithering into the jungle. Curiosity filled him. He camouflaged himself even though he was pretty sure no dragon could see him in this light.

Vines tip-toed after the figure. After what seemed like a hour, the shadow suddenly stopped, so sudden that Vines almost smacked into it. It crouched down and began to dig. Vines crept closer.

 _CRACK!_ Went a twig under his talons. To make things worse, Vines let out a gasp. The figure froze. Slowly it turned around. Vines tried back away, only to step on his tail. He screamed, letting his scales return to its normal green color. The figure screeched in response. Vines screamed again and instantly bolted away. The shadow started after him. Vines ran blindly through the jungle with figure right on his tail. He tried zig zagging through the pitch black rain forest, hoping to shake it off his trail. But he was making such a racket, with snapping twigs, crunching leaves, and continuous stumbling.

Then, the green dragonet tripped on a tree root and tumbled furiously to the ground. The shadow roared and lunged at him. Vines desperately scrambled on his talons and managed to get up as the shadow clawed his tail. The terrified dragonet spread his wings and tried to fly. A searing pain lashed through his right wing. He screamed in pain. The figure took this chance to tackle him. He struggled to escape, but his attacker was too strong. The shadow spread its wings. _It's a dragon!_ Vines thought as he recognized the shape of the wings. A beam of light burst out, revealing silver scales scattered across the black wings. _A NightWing!_

The dragon whirled it's head around and nodded to another shadow that appeared next to it. The second NightWing turned and started digging. After a moment, the other dragon froze. It held up a glowing blue necklace.

"Good. We came what we were looking for. Now let's go before the rest of these stupid RainWings wake up." The dragon holding Vines grunted.

"You sure this is it Midshifter?" The second NightWing questioned.

"Sure I'm sure you featherbrain." Midshifter snarled. "Don't question my knowledge Featherbiter."

Featherbiter nodded silently and leaped up into the air with the blue necklace. After a few seconds, Midshifter followed, with his talons still grasping terrified Vines. Vines looked down and watched in horror as his homeland grew smaller and smaller. He looked up and saw that the reason why the sun was gone was actually because there was a large dragon blocking the sky. It saw Midshifter flying away and began to flee too. Vines opened his mouth the cry for help, but something hit the back of his head. Everything went black.

* * *

Okay, soooooooo, Hi. Im new. I am trying very hard to write this in a Wings of Fire style. And, I am not very good at grammar.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

"Dawn!" A voice called.

Dawn groaned and curled up into an even tighter ball. She felt something nudge her shoulder. She opened her eyes. A light yellow SkyWing was peering down on her. Dawn jumped up immediately, startled. The SkyWing laughed. She beamed at Dawn.

"Good morning sweetie!" She chirped.

"Morning mom." Dawn huffed.

She looked out her window. The sun was at the edge of rising.

"Darling, aren't you happy to see me?" She said with a sad pouty face.

Dawn couldn't help giggle. Her mom looked ridiculous with that face. Then the smile on Dawn's face vanished with a yawn.

"Mooooooooooom. I'm soooo tired." She groaned.

"Then let's get moving!"

"I wanna keep sleeping. We wake up at dawn everyday. Can't I take one break?"

"As future queen of the Sky Kingdom, no. You have to get ready for your future duties!"

Dawn rolled her eyes before her smile returned. She knew her mother just wanted the best for her. Though, she still didn't understand why her mother took such good care of her. After all, some day, she will challenge her mother for the throne. Which would mean, she would have to… _gulp..._ kill Mother.

 _Why do I have to kill her! I love my mom. She's my only family. And_ I _would have to kill her._ She thought miserably. _Every dragon thinks I'm lucky to be the princess of the Sky kingdom. But I don't want to be queen! Much less kill the only family I've got. I am the only child, so why can't my mom just pass down the crown to me, so I can live happily with her._ Dawn snapped out her thoughts when she spotted her mother walk out her bedroom. She scrambled out of her bed to race after her mom. When she caught up to her, Mother was chatting with Sunset, a small thin dragon with orange wings, a dark red body, and a yellow head and tail.

The mixed colored SkyWing's eyes were darting all over the place until they landed on Dawn. Dawn saw this and backed away, front talons in the air. When Sunset finally lost interest in the dragonet, Dawn relaxed her shoulders and leaned in to listen.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. Queen Mountain, we have revived a message that 12 SkyWings were found at the edge of the MudWing kingdom," Sunset reported. "10 dead, 1 with amnesia, and the other dying of SandWing poison. They seem to have been ambushed by IceWings and SandWings, since 6 of the 10 dead have been frozen alive and 4 stabbed with poison." Mother nodded with a look of concern and fear.

"Do you know the identity of the 12?" Mother commanded as she pushed her emotions away.

Sunset nodded. "The SkyWing popsicles are Dew, Swift, Glider, Horizon, Stratosphere, Meteor, and Comet."

"And the others are…?"

"-Blitzel, Seagull, Pelican, and Hooden."

Dawn hid her smile with her wing.

 _I want to be a great queen like her._ Dawn thought wistfully. Her pride of her mother turned to dread when she remembered how she was supposed to kill Mother to obtain the throne.

"Um, anyway, I have something else to tell you." Sunset continued. Sunset looked over Mother's shoulder, staring right at Dawn.

"It's about… _him._ " Sunset whispered.

She nodded in Dawn's direction. Mother turned her long neck to face Dawn. She flicked her tail at her. Dawn nodded back in turn and swiftly glided away. She knew the drill. Whenever her mom talked about "him", whoever "him" was, Dawn had to leave the room to go to her best friend Starling in the village and hang out there until her mother came to pick her up.

Dawn was used to this. Unfortunately, she still had to train for her "future queenly duties" which always made her depressed. Not to mention the fact that her training was extremely boring. She stopped to look into a mirror.

Dawn had a long slender neck the color of fire. Her face was golden with dark amber eyes. She spread her wings, revealing black wings with a pattern of silver under scales scattered across the black. Her tail twisted gracefully into a thin black whip. She had orange spikes trailing down her spine. Dawn smiled. Starling was her only and best friend because she was the only dragonet that didn't care that Dawn looked weirder than the other SkyWings.

Dawn was no ordinary SkyWing. She was a _mix._ Her father was a NightWing and her mother was a SkyWing. So, she was a NightSkyWing. Dawn shook her head. _Time to go._ She opened her wings again and leaped out of the Sky Palace.

O O O

"-Thus, ending the war." Dawn ended.

"You did it! 100% correct!" Starling squealed.

Dawn beamed proudly at her friend. Starling was a tiny golden dragonet. She was Dawn's age, four years, but was the size of a two year old dragonet. Dawn didn't care though. She and Starling had just reviewed her flash cards. When she trained with her teacher, Dropper, training was boring. But when she practiced with Starling, nothing was boring. Starling always felt proud for Dawn, even when she failed. Starling would just say; "Don't look so down! You just got a small score!" Instead of looking at it like in a negative way, she always remained optimistic. Starling always made her day.

"Dawn? You okay? You seem a bit sad. OMG! Is it my fault? Did I do something super duper horribly terribly absolutely tremendously bad?" The golden dragonet cried out. She burst into tears. Dawn snapped out of thought and tried to calm her overactive but caring friend down.

"No no no no!" Dawn assured. "It's not you! I would never get mad at you! You're too... perfect... to get mad at!"

"O-oh. O-o-okay." Starling sniffed. She rubbed away her tears as her smile suddenly bounced back. "Then what are you sad about?"

Dawn sighed. "I don't want to kill my mom. But I'll have to!"

"Aw. I hear ya. I wouldn't want to either. Unless she's super duper horribly terribly absolutely tremendously mean." Starling smiled at her with sympathy in her eyes. "But on the bright side, you will get to choose when you feel like challenging her!"

Dawn's face brightened. _Oh yeah! So I don't have to worry. I will never challenge her throughout my entire life. So me and her can live peacefully until she passes away of old age._ The NightSkyWing dragonet nudged her friend.

"You're right! You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's what I'm here for." Starling smiled with true happiness.

 _THUD_. Dawn spun around to see two royal guards standing at the entrance of Starling's den. Dawn peered out the hole, but all she could see were two guards.

"Where's my Mom?" Dawn asked.

"She's in her throne room waiting for you." The first guard said.

"We must go at once." The second continued.

"But-"

Before she could protest, both guards grabbed her arms and soared into the sky with her. Dawn looked down at her friend who was getting smaller and smaller. She shrugged at Starling and mouthed "Bye. See you next time." Her now nano-sized friend mouthed back "Okay. Bye."

Dawn looked at the setting sun. _Strange. My mom always picks me up. What's going on?_ When they finally arrived at the Sky Palace, Dawn was taken to the throne room. She looked around and spotted her mother on her gigantic throne. Next to her was a tall slender SkyWing. The SkyWing had dull red scales and narrowed his eyes at Dawn. She didn't know his name, but she knew that his job was to read the laws on his scroll. Basically whenever some dragon commits a crime, he is there to tell they what laws they broke. _What's wrong? Did I do something bad? But I don't remember doing anything different today. I did what I always do._ Dawn's head was spinning with confusion.

"Ahem." the SkyWing coughed.

Dawn stared at Mother. Queen Mountain looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. Her eyes glittered with a somber look.

"Princess Dawn of the SkyWings." The red dragon began. "I have but one question for you."

 _Oh boy. What is it._ Dawn thought grimly.

"When are you planning to challenge your mother for the throne?"

 _Well that was... unexpected._

"I am not sure." Dawn replied flatly.

"Is this your finally answer?"

Dawn hesitated. _What is he up to?_

"Yes."

"Very well, Princess Dawn." He said.

Dawn regretted it when she saw the SkyWing smile with his cold, smug, eyes.

"Then, you shall challenge her tomorrow at dawn. I suggest you start honing your fighting skills."

Dawn widened her eyes. "WHAT!?"

Her mother turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"You can't do that! I get to choose when I will challenge my mother." Dawn protested.

"Actually, I can." He answered calmly. "It says in my scroll of laws that when a princess is four years of age, they must challenge their mother if they haven't yet decided a time when to fight for the throne."

The dragon unrolled his extremely long scroll. Dawn looked again at her mother, wishing she would burst into laughter and say; 'Hah! I got you! I fooled you good didn't I? There is no rule that says that!' But instead, her mother just looked at her with tears trickling down her light yellow cheeks.

"No...NO! It can't be true! Mother! Tell them! Tell them there is no rule! Tell them we can live happily forever!" Dawn's voice shook.

Mother just turned away. Dawn could hear her sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said with tears starting to run down her face.

Dawn turned and ran out of the room sobbing. When she reached her room, she slammed the door behind her. Dawn flung herself on her bed. Both she and her mother knew it. One of them would have to die.

* * *

I already both wrote chapter 1 and 2, but like I said, I am new to this website, so I have NO IDEA what I am doing. I hope I did this right. (crosses my fingers)


End file.
